


BONUS CONTENT: Fight, Flight, and Fire's Light

by WhimsiKitty



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Please check out the actual work first, THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL STORY THIS IS THE BONUS CONTENT!!!, approximately, might add more tags later but until then assume any and all tags on the actual work apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsiKitty/pseuds/WhimsiKitty
Summary: hey hEY WAIT don't read this first (unless you enjoy being confused)!!!! This is just BONUS CONTENT for the actual fanfiction, 'Fight, Flight and Fire's Light', so it would behoove you to start there, although you might be confused anyway because this is the true chaos zone. Because I can't resist AUs of AUs and joke chapters for my *cough* kinda sorta joke fanfiction, and sdhgklsjdgs how did we get here send helpIF!! you HAVE read the original work,,,,, and you are, for some reason, interested in seeing ADDITIONAL BONUS CONTENT (like idk original versions of updated chapters/deleted scenes/personal, ridiculous notes and script segments, etc,) PLEASE feel free to ask me about it!!!!! Seriously it's so wonderful and crazy that y'all are here and care about my content, pretty much whatever goes here, so don't be afraid to ask!
Relationships: Willow & Wilson (Don't Starve), Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this work an official sequel, for ease of access. Any thoughts on a series name, anyone? Don't Dragon? lolol.
> 
> Also, I threw this up pretty quickly, so I might go back and clean this up later :> Let me know if you spot an issue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2019 April Fool's bonus chapter! Willow's POV. Sequentially, this takes place immediately after chapter 10... but also kind of in the middle of chapter 4?? Welcome to the fever dream, ohohoho

Willow blinked. Her eyes felt dry and crusty, and her cheek had conformed to the shape of the rough surface beneath it. She was lying cozily facedown in a campfire. What? What had happened? She’d just been… talking to Wilson. There he’d sat, with his claws all flexed, thinking dangerous things, and-

There he was. Human. Wearing a flower crown and not-so-stealthily pulling a log out of the firewood stack. _The fourth one,_ the meaningless words bubbled up uninvited from somewhere deep in her brain. What? The fourth what? Maybe she wasn’t fully awake, but when the * had she fallen asleep?

She sat up so suddenly, everything went fuzzy and dark around the edges. In her half-panicked state, she forgot to go easy on her wrist and side, but nothing hurt. “What the *???”

Wilson let out a grunt of surprise and dropped the piece of wood he was holding. “Willow!” he said, in a strangely muffled voice. “Urr, sorry!”

She scrambled to her feet. He was standing there uncertainly, staring at her—or, a little to her right and down, actually. She stepped over accordingly, then closer. “Holy *, man, you’re back! And normal! How’d you do it?” She grabbed the bristly sides of his face to check that it was real. He winced, though she didn’t think she’d hurt him.

He still looked totally lost and worried, but he wasn’t frantic, or… depressed or whatever. Somehow, he’d turned back into exactly the same guy he’d been before—so meek and small and baffled. So human. He didn’t know. It had all been nothing, or a dream. It was all, somehow, over.

Overcome with relief, she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and impulsively kissed his forehead. He teetered and stumbled backwards. “Whhh??” he tried, eyes wide.

She snorted at his thunderstruck expression. His face was so red, it could’ve caught on fire.

Then something did flicker with light; his grimace wasn’t entirely due to whatever emotional turmoil she’d left him floundering in. He was also holding something carefully between his teeth, like a thick toothpick.

“*,” she gasped. “Gimme that!” She snatched it before he could react, accidentally nicking his lip with its sharp edge in the process.

“Ow! Hey!” He objected. “What has gotten into you? Why-” He narrowed his eyes, plucked off his flower crown and settled it decisively on her head. “Did something happen? Are you alright?”

She stared at the jewel shard cupped in the palms of her hands, transfixed. Okay: the dragon thing hadn’t been just a dream. This was too weird. Maybe she’d had a premonition of some kind. “Yeah,” she whispered. “Something.”

It was beautiful. It seemed to catch and drink in the fire’s glow, and the flickering light made it seem to pulse with a life of its own. Maybe it did. She didn’t know how it worked. *, it was nearly the size of her finger. How had he swallowed this thing without choking and dying? Or even noticing?

As if in defense of itself, Wilson’s stomach growled intrusively. Willow scoffed softly and angled her head towards the cook pot. “There’s food, you dork,” she murmured, not bothering to question how or even if her statement was true.

He hesitated, and edged around her slowly to get at the food, keeping his distance like she might lunge out at him at any moment (again). She turned with him, not in order to watch him but to return to her fire. She had the vague notion the gem might like it as much as she did.

“Was it a nightmare?” he found the courage to ask a few minutes later, twitching and nibbling like a little rodent. Nothing like the immense, potentially aggressive predator he’d been just a few minutes ago.

“Was it an experiment,” she mused. “Was it a game?” It took her a moment to realize what she was referencing. That had been days ago… or maybe just yesterday. Maybe he hadn’t been crazy. Maybe he’d dreamed—lived—seen something, like she had. “Do we still have it: what made us human?” She finally looked back up at him, and for the briefest of seconds he looked different, like a façade had slipped. It was something in his eyes, but she couldn’t identify it before the moment was over. Maybe it wasn’t anything.

He licked the split in his lip, and looked at her hands. “I don’t know what it’s worth, but be careful with it,” he dithered, and she wasn’t sure if he was referring to their humanity or the shard. Maybe both.

She pinched it and held it up in the light, so they could both see it. “This is worth…” She trailed off and bit her lip thoughtfully. Something, it was worth something. It might’ve been a lot of trouble then, but the thing was * magic. Infinite fire with a breath, unmatchable size and strength, flight... _Fear._ In the wrong hands—well, they’d already done that. She smirked. It had made a little nervous dork into a really big, _really_ nervous dork. But, in the right hands, she mused. She tossed it in the air and caught it. In her peripheral vision, she saw Wilson flinch. It wasn’t the gem’s fault that the man was a coward. He just wasn’t cut out for the job, he hadn’t known what he was doing. What it was worth. “Everything,” she finished in a whisper. “Anything.” The little bit of pain it might take was a fair price. She’d do it right. She’d avoid his stupid mistakes, take better care of both of them… fly them home. She’d be invincible, no one would dare to touch her or hurt her again. Here was her chance to make everything right.

“Willow! Wait!” He dropped his unfinished kebab (again) and reached for her as if he wasn’t afraid of being burned, as if he remembered something after all. He was too slow. The gem was already upon her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original End Of Note Jokes:
> 
> *Spritzes Willow with a water spray bottle* Bad.  
> Willow: Um? The *? What gives? You wrote me this way!  
> Me: Oh *points nozzle at self*  
> Wilson: ??? Ladies?? You're both beautiful?????  
> *Cardboard stage falls away and it's just me with sock puppets*  
> …  
> *makes sock puppets kiss*  
> Ok now reread that but make the asterisks curses, jk jk *keels over*  
> Thaaanks for reaaaading! ;v; Please comment, like, subscribe, etc, asdfweijcisoega I'm talking to myself here, someone come talk to me :'>


	2. Undermined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2020 April Fool's bonus chapter--the real one, haha! Wilson's POV. This takes place immediately after the last one, 'Intermission'. Wilson's still Mostly back in chapter 4 canon; Willow's mentally ahead, with knowledge up through chapter 10.
> 
> **Content warning**, more vomiting wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be blunt about this one: This is my least favorite thing I’ve written for this fic. I wrote the characters into a corner with the last one on a whim, with no expectation of continuing it and facing the consequences. Ch10 Willow was full of determination and impulsivity, but ch10 Wilson was full of the Worst Thing he Couldn’t Even Imagine Happening to him, so—leaving him with a half-baked idea of what that might be, but inflicting it on someone else in his presence? That’s just not gonna go over well, guys. But yeah, here it is, by popular demand! I hope it doesn’t disappoint.

Willow grimaced, massaging her neck uncomfortably. “Yeesh, that sucker’s sharp,” she complained.

“What on earth is the matter with you!?” Vague memories and dire impressions writhed half-formed through the back of Wilson’s brain, drowned out by the bizarre realization that he’d just watched an adult willfully eat a rock when food was available. He swiped for her mouth, as if to take it back —too late, of course—and burned his hand on top of the healing blisters. “Why would you do that?”

She leaned away, thumping her chest with a fist. “To turn into a dragon, duh.” She hiccoughed.

He leaned over to soothe his burnt fingers with a nearby snowdrift, staring helplessly as the rest of the world spun increasingly, irreparably out of order. What was she talking about? Dragons? She wasn’t supposed to be—that wasn’t possible, but somehow he could almost envision what she was—he had to stop this! “Come out of there, now; spit that out! You don’t know what you’re saying!” Oh, what, was he expecting her to be reasonable? She couldn’t be in her right mind, to behave and speak in such an aberrant fashion.

She hunkered down in the fire obstinately. “Hey, I’m not stupid—it won’t be like last time, I’ll use it to get us out of here!”

Another wave of vertigo and déjà vu struck. _Last time._ He clutched his hair and struggled to inhale. That didn’t make any sense, there couldn’t have been a ‘last time’—these monstrous visions in his head, that came and went—he didn’t dare allow this to happen again! “No, you’re not, and you’re going to get hurt!” He plunged his arms through the snow, using the residual chill to hurriedly reach into the fire and drag Willow out by her armpits. She struggled and cried out indignantly, but he persisted, kicking over the fire to scatter the logs. It still provided enough light to see, but she couldn’t hide in it.

She twisted and elbowed him in the jaw, and he bit his tongue hard, losing his grip on her. “Let go of me, you * *!” She stepped away and whirled to face him, breathing hard, fists clenched. “You had your turn with it—I’ve got this, would you calm the * down?”

He swallowed, and the blood was sticky and salty in the back of his throat. So he’d had it, last time, and then—the moment he began to fathom it was the moment it slipped back out of his mind! He rubbed his forehead and growled. “If you somehow comprehend this hypothetical alternate time, more than I am able to,” he tried, “don’t you also feel, even more so, this—unbearable wrongness?” He could hardly stand the inkling he had; how could she want to recreate any part of this… shared delusion? Or perhaps this knowledge really had destroyed her ability to think rationally, and he ought to stop trying to understand it before it got to him, too. How could he possibly fix this now?

“Look, I don’t know why or how we have another chance at this, but I’m not gonna let you stop me. This could be our last ticket out of here.” Her eyes glinted like steel in the gloom. “You’ve just gotta trust me, because I’m not giving you a choice.”

Of course he didn’t trust her—she might have rescued him from the fire, but he hardly knew her! This was an emergency, and she wasn’t taking it seriously. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I won’t stand by and let this thing poison you,” he countered. He was loath to physically confront a woman, but that wasn’t as unethical as letting her become… whatever heinous thing it was that he might have turned into, when things had gone differently in this moment. _Argh,_ that made no sense, it hurt his head! He stepped closer, reaching towards her in a manner he hoped wasn’t too aggressive. “It isn’t too late, it hasn’t affected you yet—disgorge it, quickly, and then we can discuss this.”

She made a face and stepped back, shielding herself with her hands. “Um, No? You can’t make me!”

Well, it wasn’t going to be easy without her cooperation—or mustard solution, or anything remotely useful to the situation aside from his bare hands—but he had to try. He went to grab her shoulders again, but she ducked under his reach. She backpedaled, fishing in the top of her shirt for something he hoped wasn’t a weapon. He kept pace and took the opportunity to grab her jaw, trying to force her mouth open in order to gag her. She threw a fist, jabbing him in the eye. He let go. Stars and spots blinked in his vision. Ouch, she wasn’t pulling her punches! This might be easier if he knocked her out, first, but even if he had the heart to do something so violent, he wasn’t sure he was capable of it—not to mention the increased risk of her choking.

She lit her lighter and took a few steps back, closer and closer to the edge of the impenetrable darkness surrounding them. If she fled, he’d never catch her in time! “Can you just * not? Why’ve you gotta make this so * hard every time,” she huffed. “* dragonphobe. This isn’t up to you, stop it already!”

“Don’t you see the danger you’ve put us both in?” He darted close again, this time dodging around to try to get at her mouth from behind. He managed to pin her arms down, but that was all the further he could get while she writhed so much. She was vicious! _Now imagine her ten- to a hundredfold larger._ How long did they have left before she grew into something otherworldly, and the power of her blows became fatal?

She lurched out suddenly, and he barely held on as her weight bore down on his linked hands. She sounded like she was trying not to retch. _Well, that might do it._ She changed her tactic, swinging up her legs to try to drop down through his grip. He was ready, encircling his arms tightly just beneath her ribcage. He nearly went down with her, and his spine protested almost as savagely as she did. She choked and spat through her teeth, swinging her legs to kick at his shins, or throw off his balance. “Come on, now,” he grunted. He squeezed her middle, hefting her up higher. She buckled, letting out a garbled scream. His blood turned to ice, and he set her down instantly, backing up. He hadn’t been that rough with her, had he? Had she just done it to scare him off? “Willow?”

She fell to her hands and knees, miserably sick on the ground. At least that might get the toxin out of her system. He wanted to console her, somehow—apologize, hold her hair up—but while that would have been merely brazen before, she might find it repugnant now. Her discomfort was his fault, but what else could he have done? If only he had left that blasted crystal where he’d found it! He hovered, waiting for her to recover, wondering how they got into this mess and what he could possibly do to make it up to her.

She spat. “You absolute * moron.” Her voice was gravelly, but it lacked the wrath he’d earned—it was too mirthful for the situation, too victorious. “You weren’t kidding, it really hurts like *.” She looked up at him over her shoulder, and her damp eyes gleamed a terrible, unnatural pale orange.

He staggered back, covering his mouth and shaking his head. _No!_ That wasn’t Willow anymore! He had to get out of here! He cowered back further, but he was trapped between the ever-watchful darkness, and whatever demonic thing he’d unwittingly turned his companion into. He needed a light—there, on the ground, her lighter! Would she attack if he came that close? Would she hunt him down if he took it? That was probably inevitable regardless. A nearly poetic fate, if it weren’t so grotesque.

She wasn’t paying him much attention, she was… stripping? She’d already tossed her sweater aside, and she was undoing the buttons on her blouse with some difficulty, hindered by her savage claws. She gave up, tearing out of it—revealing not skin, but a lithe, expanding form covered with shimmering rose and silver scales, featuring a set of leathery wings.

He couldn’t bear to see any more. He dove for the lighter, the horrific image overpowering his higher functioning. He flicked it on and bolted, praying desperately for enough of a head start, her inhuman roar resounding in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I’m def a Willowson shipper!!! *throws wrenches and all other manner of hand tools into their increasingly broken relationship at every available opportunity*
> 
> Okay, but it actually occurred to me too late that I could have done this "continuation" way better by ignoring Intermission entirely and running the reverse scenario from ch1/the beginning? Instead of some arbitrary mish-mash of canon. That might've sailed a li'l smoother, at least! Might work on that later, if there's interest, but I gotta say I'm running on empty for this fic right now ;~; feelin' pretty low. Hope y'all are hanging in there during these hard times!! Take care!!

**Author's Note:**

> THE ACTUAL FANFICTION FROM WHICH THIS NONSENSE SPAWNED, IN CASE YOU MADE IT THIS FAR AND HAVEN'T READ IT (wow hats off for dedication though) : https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291915/chapters/27942567
> 
> My DA, if you want to see more weird bonus content Fight, Flight and Fire's Light!!!! :  
> https://www.deviantart.com/whimsikitty/gallery/66009689/don-t-starve-fanart


End file.
